Trinity Back to the Emerald Isle
by IrishJAG
Summary: When called back to Ireland to investigate the IRA, Romance blooms, and a lot of Jealousy!


**Trinity: Back to The Emerald Isle.**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! If I did, Well Harm would be Mine! lol:P **

**Rating: K? (Yeah maybe A little Violence!)**

**Pairing(s): Harm/ Mac, Mac/Other, Harm/Other.**

**Summery: When called back to Ireland to investigate the IRA, Romance blooms, and a lot of Jealousy!**

**A/N: Ok, so they are in Ireland! lol! YAY! This story came to me when I was in History class, and we were talking about the IRA, and All I could think about was when JAG did that episode in Ireland! lol! So yeah here it is! My little twisted & very bored mind! (This is what Happens, when The one good sunnyday we get here in Ireland And I have to be in school! My mind Wanders!)**

**So read and review! Hope you like! Tell me if ya did or didn't!**

**Love ya's!**

**Irish JAG!**

**x x x**

**PS! Harm and Mac aren't together...YET! (Hehe!)**

* * *

**_At four minutes past noon on Easter Monday, April 24th, 1916, a sudden hush fell over the O'Connell Street. From the steps of the General Post Office Patrick Pearse read the Proclamation of the Republic  
x x x x x x x _**

_EXTRACT Last Paragraph_

**_We place the cause of the Irish Republic under the protection of the Most High God, Whose blessing we invoke upon our arms, and we pray that no one who serves that cause will dishonour it by cowardice, inhumanity, or rapine. In this supreme hour the Irish nation must, by its valour and discipline and by the readiness of its children to sacrifice themselves for the common good, prove itself worthy of the august destiny to which it is called._ **

1916, Easter Rising. Proclamation of the Republic, read by Patrick Pearse, On the steps of the GPO, In Dublin City. **

* * *

**

**JAG Bullpen,**

**29/9/06.**

Sarah Mackenzie Walked through the doors of the JAG Bullpen on a Monday morning. She stopped at the Coffee machine and started to talk to one of her best friends, Harriet.

"Hi Ma'am! How are you today?" Harriet asked in her usual Manner.

"I'm good! How was the weekend for you? How's little AJ Doing?"

"Oh he's brilliant Ma'am, We went to the Zoo on Saturday, He had a great time! "

"That's great Harriet!"

"Ha yeah, Bud had a great time too! I couldn't tell who was the child! "

"Awe that's cute!"

"Well how about you? What did you get up to?" Harriet Asked.

"Ehm, I spent the weekend in, Harm came over on Saturday, and we spent the night watching some films!"

"Really?" Harriet said, grinning.

"Nothing Happened Harriet! But I did want to shoot him!"

"What? Why?"

"He never saw Top Gun!"

"Hold on! Harm, who is a Navy Pilot, NEVER Saw Top Gun?" Harriet said, trying to stop herself from Laughing.

"I know! So I made him watch it."

"And? What did he think?"

"He hated it!"

"Oh my God! It's like the best film ever!"

"What Is?" Harm asked, coming up behind Mac, and reaching for a cup of Coffee.

"Top Gun!"

"Oh god! I'm going!" He said.

"See!" Mac said to Harriet.

"Excuse me, Colonel, Commander, The Admiral would like to see you both in his office immediately." Tiner Said.

"Ok, Thanks Tiner, we'll be right there" Harm Said.

They said goodbye to Harriet, and went to follow Tiner.

"What did you do know Harm?" Mac said slightly punching his arm.

"Me? Nothing! What would I do!" Harm said with a mock Hurt on his face.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE ADMIRALS OFFICE

"Sir, They're here." Tiner said, as he saw the two officers walk towards him.

"Send them in!" Came the Reply.

Harm opened the door and Let Mac walk in First.  
Once On front of the Admiral's Desk, they both Stood at attention.

"Sir!" They both said in Unison

"At ease" He commanded

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Asked Mac.

"Yes, How many years has it been since the IRA Fiasco?" He said, sitting back in his chair, and indicating for the two officers to sit down.

" 6 years Sir? I think." Harm said.

" 8 years Sir!" Mac said.

"Ok, well I hope it doesn't offends you Commander, But I think I have to believe The Colonel" The Admiral Said Smiling.

"Not a problem Sir" Harm said, trying not to laugh.

"Why do you ask Sir?" Mac asked.

"Well, I got a call From a Brigadier General Collins this morning, he asked me to watch the news, and when I turned it on, the First thing I saw was that The IRA Were under suspicion for Bombing a hotel in the City centre Of Dublin." Admiral Chedwiggan Said.

"Hold on Sir, The IRA were decommissioned about a year ago, weren't they?" Harm Asked.

"Yeah, My friend in Ireland called me the day it happened, and Rambled on for ages about how they gave up to easily!" Mac said.

"Yes they were Decommissioned, That is why this thing is so complicated. Either they Lied and didn't get rid of all their Weapons, or there are Old IRA Members, trying to start again."

"Sir, there is another Possibility." Harm said

" Yes?"

"It could be someone, not even Remotely connected to The IRA, that just bombed the place," He said.

"Sir, that actually makes sense, I mean Aren't the IRA freedom Fighters? I mean, they wouldn't bomb a place of their own, they would target their enemies." Mac said.

"Yes, I know. But what you don't know is that 4 high Government Officials from Ireland and Great Britain Were staying in that Hotel."

"Oh" Harm and Mac said together.

' Well there goes that Idea' Harm Thought.

"So, Sir, what does this have to do with us?"

"The Irish Government wants an Impartial Opinion, and investigation. If the Irish Investigate, and they Find that the IRA didn't do it, it may look like favouritism. The same if the British Government Investigate, and find them Guilty."

"So, what you're trying to say is..."

"Get your bags packed, and get ready for one hell of a journey!"

* * *

Mac's Office.

12:32 Pm

"So do you want me to pick you up? " Harm asked, poking his head around the door, smiling.

'God I love that Smile' Mac Thought, ' NO! Don't think things like that now!'

"Erm, Yeah, sure that'd be great, Cya in an hour?"

"Yeah! An hour it is!"

* * *

Mac's Apartment

14:02

'Ha! I knew he would be late! An hour! Thank god I said an hour! Our plane doesn't leave until 17:00.' Mac thought, sitting down on her couch.

Just as she was about to go see if there was something wrong with him, there was a sharp knock on the door of her apartment.

"Finally!" Mac said smiling.

"Sorry! I kind of fell asleep!" Harm said, a little embarrassed.

"Ha, Ok! No problem! You ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Over the Atlantic.

Harm was looking out the window at the Clouds, and Mac was Reading over the case File.

"Ok, So Trivia Time!" She said.

"What?"

"Trivia On Ireland!!" Mac said, turning in her seat to face him.

"Haha! Ok, go on ask me!"

"Who is the President??" She asked.

"Ehm.. OH! The one we met in the White House Party last year! Erm Berite Ahern!"  
He remembered meeting someone from the Irish Government Last year,

' Was it the President? ' He thought.  
Ok so he really didn't know that much about Ireland! Or the IRA for that fact! Only that they fought for freedom from the British, won in the end, kind of.  
Wow! He really needed to know more!

"Nooo, He is the Táoisacht" Mac said, trying not to Laugh,

' Man of the Military, and he didn't know who the president was!' She thought.

"Eh I don't know! Who?"

"Mary Males!" She said smiling.

"Ah that's it!" He said, he heard of her somewhere...

"Ok, Question Number 2... Ehm... Capital?"

"EASY! Dublin!" Harm said with a self-Satisfactory smile on his face.

"Biggest Town or City in Dublin?" Mac said.

"Erm... Ah now how am I suppose to know that!!" Harm said, defending himself.

"Tallaght!" Mac said.

This went on for another hour or so, with Harm not knowing much at all!

Mac felt herself getting kind of tired, so she took out one of the pillows supplied to then for the long flight, and rested her head against Harm's Shoulder.

' Hmmmm Comfy' She thought snuggling closer.

' Well I'm not complaining!' Harm Thought.

She felt Harm's arm come around her shoulders, and his head rest on her's .

They both fell asleep Quickly, both thinking how much fun it is doing these Investigations with Their Partners.

* * *

**In the Plane.**

Harms was the first to wake up, when he heard the familiar sound of tyres on the Runway.

' We're here already? How long have we been asleep?' He thought.

He looked at his watch,

' WOW! 10 Hours! '

"C'mon Mac! We're Here! Get up! LOOK COFFEE!"

"What?! Where?!" Mac said jumping off her Partners Shoulder.

"Mac, we're here." Harm Said smiling.

' Damn man! Wakes me, Lies to me about Coffee , then has the neck to give me that Flyboy Grin of his!' Mac thought Stretching and Yawning.

' Damn she looks hot when she does that!' Harm thought.

'Whoa! Where did that come from?' He thought.

"Harm? You still with me Sailor?"

"Huh? Yeah! You ready?" He said getting up from his chair and reaching up to get their bags, from the Overhead.

' Yum! He looks Hot when he stretches' Mac thought.

' What?? NO! Bad Marine! No thoughts like that ever!' She thought shaking her head.

"You ok, Ninja - Girl?" Harm said, looking down to her.

"Yeah, great!"

"Ok!" He said, extending his arm out to help her up.

She gladly took his hand, and they both walked out of the plane, saying their goodbyes and thanks to the Pilots, and Air- Hostess's.

Once on the runway, a man in a full greeted them blown Army, General's Uniform.

"Good morning! I'm General Micháel Collins, Welcome to Ireland!" He said.

' Wow! Strong accent!' Mac thought.

General Collins took their bags, and put them into one of the cars he had come in.

"Well, as it is early morning, and you Probably Slept a bit on the plane, you can both go to your Hotel, and get settled." He said, Giving Mac the keys to the Car.

"We have a meeting with some Government Officials tomorrow morning, so you have today to do some sightseeing! Enjoy our Beautiful city, and if you need me, call me" He said, before leaving to get into the other car parked on front of them.

"See you both tomorrow!" He said as he drove off.

"Ok, so then where do you wanna go?" Harm asked Mac.

"Hmm Anywhere. I don't mind. Hey do you know where the Hotel is?"

"Yeah, I printed out instructions, it's not far from here!" Harm said, getting the Keys the General had Given them.

"Whoa hold on there!! They drive on the other side of the road here Harm! " Mac said taking the Keys back off him.

"Yeah so?"

"So? I heard about how you drove in Australia! I don't wanna die!" She said Laughing.

"Fine! You drive, I'll give Directions!" He said.

"Yeah! Good deal."

They were about to go and get into the car, when they suddenly realized something.

"Please tell me we didn't?" Mac said, wanting the ground to swallow her up.

"Yep! We did!" Harm said, trying not to Laugh

"Oh god! In front of the General! You know he's friends with the Admiral right?"

"Haha! Yeah, ah it's not so bad!"

Mac glared at him, as he led her to the car.

Their hands still entwined together.

* * *

**Ok, good or bad?? I think another chapter will sort it out!!  
I know I really should be working on my other fics, but this just came to my head!! Damn History class! lol!  
OK so let me know what you think!  
Should I continue? Or just leave it? **

**Did anyone recognize the name I used for the General?? No one Probably will! But if u wants to know, Review and I'll tell you!!**

**Love ya's!  
Irish JAG!!**

**x x x**


End file.
